Incorrecto
by Mistakeland
Summary: Alec&Jane. Es enfermizo, sucio, casi indecente. Quizás sin el casi. Pero ninguno de los dos se detiene y Alec se pregunta si alguno va a tener el valor de romper la rutina. Regalo para Emily.


Estoy segura de haberlo explicado, pero quizás encuentres a los personajes algo (Ja) _OoC._ Nada, que lo sepas, para que luego no te enfades : ) ~ Ah, y el rating va porque es incesto. Amigo, los no pueden leer eso... (?). No, no me incluyo.

Va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, que todavía está fangirl y dice que lo hará su biblia. Sí, es un poquito exagerada... (?). En fin. Te quiero, Emily xD.

* * *

**Incorrecto**

_«Igual que un juego de niños,_

_así de fácil era quererse»_

_Es enfermizo, sucio, casi indecente_.

(Quizá sin el casi.)

Pero Alec no es consciente de eso. Tal vez sí y no le importa, ¿a Jane le importa? No la veía preocupada. Y además, lo que les impedía quererse antes ya no existe. La sangre se ha evaporado de sus venas hace mucho tiempo, la mirada reprobadora de aquella mujer que los sacó de su vientre (uno tras otro, primero Alec y luego Jane) y la silenciosa repugnancia de aquel hombre que los había creado.

Alec nunca vio el problema.

Y Jane tampoco.

Cuando llegó con los Vulturi se preguntó si ellos serían igual. Pero cuando se despidió por primera vez de Jane con un beso en los labios… lento, lánguido y tenso a la vez, cansado y expectante, rápido y sutil. Aro sonrió alegremente y no dijo nada. Por supuesto, _él ya lo sabía._

_Es extraño, impredecible… simplemente diferente._

(Sólo que no tiene nada de simple.)

Se muerden, se besan, se tocan. Dos niños jugando a ser adultos y uno de ellos enamorado (o algo parecido) de su querida hermana. La otra desinteresada, aceptando con resignación su rutina, sin esperar nada en especial.

Son _hermanos_.

Esa palabra ya sólo le significa que tiene asegurada una relación con Jane para el resto de su vida y si tiene que ser sincero no le molesta porque está salvado. Ella nunca va a alejarlo. Porque son dos mitades de una misma persona y cuando los ojos de ella se abren mucho, y se le nublan mientras toca el cielo con las manos Alec, se dice que vale la pena.

Se lo repite todo el tiempo, porque Jane siempre se muestra ligera, etérea… _casi desinteresada._

Y una y otra vez vuelve a hacerlo, porque nunca se cansa y porque le encanta saber que ella es suya y que nunca va a ser de nadie más, aunque a veces le gustaría arrancarle los ojos a Félix por mirarle el rostro tanto rato y porque Jane simplemente le mire, desinteresada por todo, tan tensa y expectante como si supiera que, de un momento a otro, el mundo se va a acabar.

_Es único, antinatural, a veces algo cruel._

Pero ninguno de los dos se detiene.

A veces Alec se pregunta si alguno va a tener el valor de romper la rutina.

Quizás sea hoy.

¿Podría ser mañana?

Está soñando, de nuevo. Es una de esas costumbres incorregibles que no se quitan. Lo peor es que _no quieren_ eliminarla. Ése siempre ha sido el problema, pero insisten en mentirse.

A veces, Jane vuelve a ser la dominante (como lo es en todo lo demás) y Alec se deja llevar. Su relación camina al revés, nunca ha tenido un comienzo y cualquiera que sepa mirar sabe que probablemente no tenga final. En ella, en ese vínculo extraño y malicioso, indecente y sucio (_eso dijo su "madre" una vez, recuerda Alec, y cuando se lo comenta a Jane en susurros entrecortados ella sonríe recordando el final de aquella mujer_), las líneas de todo lo establecido se borran y las reglas se guardan en el fondo de su memoria.

Sólo cierran los ojos y hacen como que, en realidad, todo aquello no es incorrecto.

* * *

**Notas de Alice:**

Me estoy volviendo adicta a este fandom. Y eso no está bien. Empezaré a soñar con vampiros (?). En fin. Me gusta mucho esta viñeta, sobre todo porque Jane no es la que manda en la relación :) Paradójico siendo que Alec es el frío. Por cierto me gusta el nombre Alec. Se lo pondré a mi primer hijo (?).

Ya, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí. Bueno, espero que haya gustado. Un abrazo a Mar por betármelo, y gracias a Kida por obligarme a hacer lo que ella llama un final decente xD. Son amor :3

¿Reviews?

Alice~


End file.
